indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Mira
' Mira, Dennis ' Appears in Reunion in Death, Imitation in Death, Divided in Death, Memory in Death Personal Information *'General Description:' He has a gangly frame and a vague, distracted look that appealed to Eve.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 192 *'Hair:' Pewter *'Eyes:' Green *'Relationships:' Charlotte Mira (wife); Gillian (daughter); Anthony (son); Deborah (daughter-in-law) *'Occupation:' ProfessorRoberts, N. (July 21, 2004). Stooopid Questions for Nora, Part XIV. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 2008 from ADWOFF at ColumbiaKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 Description *Tall and gangly, a kind of comfortable scarecrow in a baggy cardigan and wrinkled pants. His hair was pewter, a wild, interesting mop tangled around a long face that was somehow both scholarly and innocent. His eyes were the color of winter grass.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 116, 117 *He has an explosion of gray hair and a pair of knobby knees (which Eve found secretly adorable).Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 85 *Dreamy eyes and smelled a little like cherries.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 299 *Dreamy smile and a grip like iron.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 120 Personality *His mind wanders and he is occasionally forgetful; though according to Dr. Mira, he is skilled at fining down a point to its most elemental level. She finds it helpful.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 117, 118, 120 *He never pays attention to his or Dr. Mira's clothes.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 124 *Delightful, absentminded and amiability appeared to be a common trait in the Mira family.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 85, 87, 88 *As astute as he is absentminded.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 121 History *In August 2059, Mira said that she and Dennis would be celebrating their thirty-second anniversary next month. They would have been married September 2027.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 173 *Known/Named family members: **Gillian (daughter to Charlotte and Dennis) ***Lana (granddaughter)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 86, 89 ***Bryce? (one of two grandsons by Gillian)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 87, 88 **Callie (aunt to Lana)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 86 **Anthony (son to Charlotte and Dennis)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 married to Deborah (daughter-in-law)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 ***Matthew James Mira (grandson)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 112 *Dennis taught at Columbia for years as a professor. He still gives the occasional course and often lectures.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 Interesting Facts *He carries a pipeReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 117 and calls Dr. Mira 'Charlie'.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 117 *Dr. Mira often discusses aspects of cases with him.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 119 *Eve likes Dennis and has a little crush on him.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 124; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 300 ** As always when she saw the kind and dreamy eyes of Dennis Mira, her heart gave a little tug. Just something about him, she thought, with his cardigans and mussed hair, bemused smile. In her life he was the only person she actively wanted to hug the minute she saw him. Just press up against him, rest her head on his sloping shoulder and just... be there.Concealed in Death, Chapter 15. *He agrees with Dr. Mira that Eve is brilliant, complicated, and valiant.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 125 *Wore a Mets cap at the cookout in Imitation in Death. He convinced Roarke that Roarke needs a grill.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 85, 90 *Eve cried on his shoulder.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 120 *He accompanied the group to Vegas for Charles Monroe's bachelor's party; Dennis came home with a pair of pasties from a strip joint. He also won about twelve hundred dollars at craps in Roarke's casino.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 291, 292 *Charlotte and Dennis are patrons of Columbia.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 *Charlotte and Dennis are very friendly with Peach Lapkoff and her family.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 158 References Mira, Dennis Mira, Dennis